Blueberry
by brookeisabaddie
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy's one night has consequences and this is how they deal with what life has thrown them.


**In this fanfic, the Ark had a year to live rather than a few months after the sacrifice of its citizens. And a few other things are different. **

Chapter 1:

Clarke heaved, her fists forming into tight little balls. Octavia hesitantly smiled at her, "It's time Clarke. We can't wait anymore." Her voice was shaky and didn't have the type of confidence Clarke needed in that moment.

"No!" She said, barely keeping it together. "I'm. Not. Ready." Octavia backed up, her smile fading as she turned to talk to the queasy Jasper and the terrified Monty. A small scream escaped Clarke's lips before she suppressed any further sign of pain.

"Clarke…" Octavia pleaded when she turned around to meet her eyes, "C'mon."

"I can't." She cried, "I can't…"

It was in that moment that Clarke remembered how she got here- tear soaked face, extreme pain and fear- total and unshaking fear.

_9 ½ Months Ago… _

It was the day music was reintroduced to the remaining 100-the day that caused Clarke to let her caution fall off her back and float through the wind. They knew was music was- they weren't that sheltered. They knew a couple thousand different song- all that were produced before the year 2000. Nothing was explicit. Nothing was sexual. The Ark took censorship to a whole new level when it came to music and movies (there was barely anything PG-13 on the Ark.) But, when Octavia, Clarke and Bellamy (along with a few of Bellamy's chosen foot soldiers) found the hidden bunker of an assumed radio station they were introduced to a whole different world of hip hop, pop and even rock. They took all the equipment, talking about the massive party they were going to have. Even Clarke was in during the beginnings of it. "Are you going to dance, Princess?" Bellamy asked with his typical smirk plastered across his face as Octavia flipped around the ground, chasing butterflies.

"I might." Clarke shrugged, returning his smirk. Things had shifted with them over the last few weeks. She couldn't put her finger on it and quite frankly she was scared to. There were more smiles exchanged between the two, more kind words… there were "accidental" touches that sent shivers up her spine- mostly performed by him. She was too hesitant and _fearful _to touch him, even if she were to pass it off as an accident. They were close to camp. Bellamy didn't respond to her statement. He just looked forward, watching his sister bond with the natural habitat. When they were close to the camp, his hand brushed by hers for a second. Just a second and she was on edge. She thought he was going to do it again when he opened his mouth to speak.

He laughed, "Save me a dance." He said before they all passed through the gate. His face changed in the next second- he was no longer her friend, or the person flirting with her, but her co-leader. His voice was deeper, sexier to Clarke. She liked the way his voice lowered when he barked commands even if she didn't agree with half the things he said. She took him in, Bellamy's shirt was matted in dirt, his hands rough and strong after all the hard work he'd done on camp. They looked capable, they looked like they could treat her to a fair amount of pleasure but inflict pain as well. Scratch that, she knew those hands could inflict pain. She was often the one bandaging up the bruises and cuts on people's faces from his temper. She noticed how he'd gained muscle over the time they'd spent on earth and how his hair had grown a little wild. Her mind summarized that he just looked, _damn fine_. She knew that the party would bring a slew of girls through his tent tonight and she wanted to be one of them. She wanted to be part of his harem and she wasn't even drunk. It was idiotic, impulsive and maybe even psychotic but she didn't care. At least, she didn't care as she watched him end his speech.

She soon shook off the sexual thoughts, putting them in the back of her mind. She told herself she wasn't wanting _him, _she was wanting _someone. _She chalked up every single emotion as loneliness. Everyone was pairing off and getting into slightly stable relationships as "whatever the hell we want" faltered. Not Clarke, though- she was forever single on earth. If she still had feelings for Finn, she could convince herself that falling into bed with Bellamy was a bad idea. But it was weird because when she thought of Finn- there were only platonic emotions. She didn't want to kiss him like she wanted to kiss Bellamy, she didn't want to touch him like she wanted to touch Bellamy- she didn't want him, period, like she wanted Bellamy. There wasn't anything in her heart for him when she was so distracted by the want of another. Clarke felt that she deserved the love of someone- not necessarily Bellamy but someone… even if he was all she thought about over the last few days.

Monty and Jasper immediately started making more and more moonshine to fuel the reckless teenagers. A buzz formed over the group as they prepared to party. She liked how many smiles there were and how happy her people seemed to be. It was one of the rare moments when life wasn't so bad on the ground. The girls desperately tried to look their best while the guys spent their afternoon surrounding Bellamy- most likely asking for his sexual advice. She wanted that to disgust her. She wanted to think, "_Swine" _but the fact that these guys knew he was the best- knew that he was the ultimate lover of the whole camp sent some type of sensation up her spine all the way to her head.

She was lingering in the drop ship, hoping and praying that no one came into the medical bay with a serious injury. She was ready to have fun. Her breath caught in her throat when Bellamy came into the drop ship. He could have asked her to move but instead, he placed a cold hand on her hip and pushed passed her. Again, it was just a few seconds but it made her completely warm. She breathed heavily when she saw what he was going for. _Birth control, really? _She felt jealousy replace her initial warmness. "Big plans tonight?" Clarke asked, trying to sound distant and uninterested. It didn't matter how she made herself sound, the question in itself was evidence of her jealousy.

Bellamy smirked and raised his eyebrows, "Not for me, Princess." Clarke's mind went to the medical side of the herb. It was only for women, so duh…it wasn't for him.

"I knew it wasn't for you." Clarke said praying that her sentenced sounded more rational than the last, "But what about your harem of easy, mindless-"

"Another adjective and I might think you're jealous." He said, getting extremely close to her again. She sucked in her breath once more, making an audible noise while doing so. "You're not jealous, are you?" His breath touched her neck as he spoke. His hand moved to her hip again, "Are you going to answer me?" Her face was completely pale and her fingers were stuck in this weird position as she gripped the table.

"I'm not jealous." She said unconvincingly, rocking back on her feet a little because she couldn't help but press into him. He gripped her hips tighter, "Not at all."

"You have no reason to be jealous." Bellamy whispered in his deep voice that practically made her melt, "None at all." He pressed his lips against her neck. Clarke wasn't smooth at all, she just started coughing because she was choking on the air she'd been holding too long. He took that time to escape any further interaction, at least- that's what Clarke assumed when she was by herself. Bellamy was probably already drunk- just looking for any walking, breathing girl to throw up against the wall and have sex with. She just happened to be alone. She just knew that her thoughts were right and never took the time to think that Bellamy could actually be attracted to her.

That the guy who could have any freakin' female would want her.

XXX

Clarke made the last minute decision to stay away from the entire event. Rationality pressed hard against her brain, suffocating the feelings associated with her lower half. "I'm not going to sleep with him." She mumbled to herself while she organized the limited amount of supplies. "I'm just lonely. I'm stronger than that… I don't need a man. I don't need the promiscuous asshole that bad…" She was going to put the medicinal herbs in alphabetical order but she didn't know the exact name for everything. She would have to go get Monty and probably Jasper if she wanted to do it correctly. She thought that might be selfish of her so she made the executive decision to wait.

There was nothing left to do besides go to the party. She eased out of the drop ship, trying to avoid Bellamy at all cost. She didn't recognize the song but the explicit lyrics sort of reminded her of all the dreams she'd had about Bellamy. She sighed and almost turned back towards her second home (A.K.A. drop ship) when a firm hand grabbed her by the shoulder, "You owe me a dance, Princess." Bellamy's voice was husky and brought on the strong scent of moonshine.

"To this song?" Clarke tried to pretend she didn't like the bass of it, didn't like the message it was sending. "I don't think so."

"I think so." Bellamy said, pulling her against him by her hips. She liked the feeling of his hands pressing into her bones. Some girls would think it hurt, wouldn't be into it the way she was but _god…_ She knew they weren't sending any good messages to their people. At least there was still some rationality in her head when it came to him. Yet, he pushed into him like she had in the drop ship earlier, he responded immediately with a rough sigh right into her ear. He was the one moving her hips from side to side over his pelvic region. If this was any indication of what he was capable of those _dirty _dreams she was having would never stop. For a moment, she didn't care if all eyes were on them-which she doubted they actually were because everyone seemed a little tipsy in the first place. The way he started to grow against her made her a little bit too into the dance. She wanted to stay like that, stay against him for another fifty songs if the feeling remained the same. Still, the song change caused Clarke to open her eyes (figuratively) and pull away from him. His arms extended, he wanted to continue to hold her like that.

"Dance over." She said while she walked away from him without looking back, "I'm going to be with my friends now."

Octavia was full of bubbly behavior when Clarke approached her. "You and my brother… yes." She said, clearly wasted. "Yes. I'm so on board with this couple pairing. Yes." She just kept repeating yes without making any clear sentences. Clarke prayed she'd just forget about it in the morning.

"It was just dancing." Clarke assured her, "I owed him a dance from earlier. Now I don't owe him anything."

Finn rolled his eyes, "You looked like you were dry humping him." He was clearly disgusted by their dancing.

"Finn." Raven said warningly, "Mind your own business." It looked like Finn was going to say something along the lines of "_It is my business" _but he restrained himself. _Good_, Clarke thought, _I don't need him acting like an idiot. I don't even have feelings for him anymore._

"I was not dry humping him." Clarke rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defensively, "Bellamy is my partner, nothing more. He was probably just trying to protect me from drunk idiots while having a little fun. We're allowed to have fun."

"Not with each other." Finn said under his breath, "Oh, speak of the devil."

Bellamy looked at Clarke, "Jaha is on the line. He wants to talk to you."

"Right now?" Clarke sighed like she was completely depressed with leaving the line of awkward questioning, "It's pretty late for a call."

Bellamy shrugged, "His orders." There was something off about Bellamy's behavior. She started to worry… _What does Jaha want? _Clarke followed him back to the drop ship only to find that there wasn't any sign of Jaha across the monitors. She bunched her forehead together and turned to face Bellamy just as his lips came crashing down on her mouth. She thought she could get drunk from his breath- the way his mouth tasted only of homemade alcohol. His hands didn't go for her hips this time, they went for her legs. He grabbed her calf and wrapped it around his waist just as he pushed her against the wall. She didn't resist him- in fact, she responded to his strong grip on her. Heat started building up in her body, a tingling sensation between her legs as she brought both of her legs around his body. He gripped the back of her hair and pulled lightly. She moaned in pleasure, "Damn…" He said- he knew he was way too turned on for this type of activity. He was never this turned on. Ever.

His voice brought her out of her impulsive actions. "Stop." She said, "Stop, Bellamy, stop." He let her down so her feet could touch the ground. His eyes full of confusion and haziness. "We can't do this. I'm a reasonable person, I know how this ends… and you're completely drunk."

His response was full of lust, "Clarke… I _want _you and I think you want me to. I'm not even that drunk."

"We don't always get what we want." She said sounding sad, "It's a cruel reality but it's the one we live in."

"Tell me what you really want Clarke." He closed his eyes, feeling the full effect of the alcohol and her rejection weighing down on him. "Tell me so I don't spend the rest of the night wondering what I'm doing wrong." He was moving closer to her again but it wasn't seductive. She recognized that he was hurt it his own Bellamy way. Right now, he was so vulnerable. She could rip him apart and end this entire thing forever. She could tell him that he was just a janitor, below her…not her equal. Of course, she didn't believe any of those things. She knew he was a great leader, she knew they were equal.

"I want…" She wanted to hold him, she wanted him to make her feel _good. _She wanted to know how _real _sex felt. Not just quick, unplanned, unintended, virginal sex like it was with Finn. She didn't want to have to lie about how it made her feel the morning after. "God, why does this have to be so complicated?"

"Because you're making it complicated, Princess." He said before he turned around and left her, "You know where to find me when you've decided what you want."

XXX

It took Clarke a week to figure out that she needed to have sex with Bellamy Blake. Not a relationship- she did not want a relationship with him, or so she told herself repeatedly. She just wanted sex. He'd caused all these emotions to build up in her and they were starting to crack through the strong exterior she took so many years to build. She told herself that it wasn't just Bellamy that she wanted to have sex with, it was every single guy around her. She knew that was a lie- most of the guys highly repulsed her. She was hungry for sexual companionship.

It was like he knew when she was thinking about him because he gracefully walked through the door to meet her, "Bellamy I don't have time to talk strategy right now. I'm really busy." She claimed, he pushed his eyebrows together and guided his hand around the room in every direction.

"There is not a single person here, Clarke. How busy can you be?" He was trying to pretend nothing happened last week at the party.

"Extremely." She responded. Notice, that even though she wanted to have sex with Bellamy- she was having conflicting thoughts. Her lips wrapped around the jar of tea that she'd taken out of the pot sitting in Monty's tent. It was a birth control tea- Clarke liked to stay on the safe side. Monty must have made it the night before while the party was going hard because it was freezing cold. It had a distinctive smell to it but it wasn't from the birth controlling herb- it was from the herb that was used to mask the god-awful taste of the birth control.

He sighed, "Big plans?" He was mocking her from the week before.

"What?"

"You're drinking the _I'm-about-to-get-laid _tea." Bellamy said, "Who's the lucky guy?" The first week they were on the ground, each girl was weaning off of the birth control so sex was like this crazy thing everyone had to do while they could. These days, sex was calming a little out of rationality and the thought of having a baby. Well- unless you knew about the birth control. Then, you were still having sex but you had this smell on your breath.

"We need more guards by the front gate. It's our weakest point." She started talking about strategy much to Bellamy's dismay. He was confident that he was going to bed Clarke- yet, the thought just felt dirty somehow. He didn't just want to bed her. He wanted to be with her. Or at least that's what he thought these feelings meant- he hadn't really ever wanted to be with someone before. It sparked his interests to know that there was a possibility of her going to have sex with another person. Actually, it sparked his anger that she wanted to be with someone else.

He didn't know how to talk to her about it. He said, "Understood." And with that, he left. She was a little happy he didn't reach out to touch her like he did the week before. They'd been distant and she hated and liked that distance at the same time.

XXX

Clarke felt the coolness of the impending winter weather against her skin. She yawned, exhausted from doing absolutely nothing but avoid Bellamy all day. She didn't know how to talk to him. It was starting to get dark and she thought she could slip away and sleep until the early morning hours. Octavia ran over to her, "I need you to do me a favor."

"And that is?" Octavia gripped her by the shoulders. Clarke knew in that second what Octavia wanted but she pretended she didn't. "What Octavia?"

"I need you to distract my brother for like, I don't know, an hour." Octavia said, "Please. I have to go somewhere."

"No way Octavia! No. Way. Meeting that grounder is dangerous and I'm not going to let you do it. You can forget it!" She realized how much she sounded like Bellamy. Octavia released her grip, "I'm sorry. I know you care for him, Octavia, but I can't let you risk your life. There are too many negative variables out there to account for and I can't let you do this."

Octavia had tears in her eyes, "Okay." She said, angry and hurt at the same time. She hit Clarke across the face- hard. Clarke felt all eyes on her and Octavia's little argument. Her first thought was to hit Octavia back. Teach her a lesson and make sure she never struck her again. But, she didn't. She just let Octavia take out her pain. She hit Clarke again and started a string of profanities- none really directed towards Clarke. It passed when Octavia took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Clarke. Clarke was shocked. She didn't know how to react except console Octavia. "I love him." She whimpered like a scared child.

XXX

Bellamy was buttoning his pants after attempting to take a nap when _his _second in command ran into his tent. "Clarke Griffin and your sister are throwing punches."

"What?" Bellamy yelled and started speed walking along side Miller. "What happened?"

"I'm not even sure. I just heard from passing that they were fighting." He pointed in the direction of the large crowd. Bellamy felt like he was going to kick Clarke's ass if there was a scratch on his sister. Who the hell was she to fight Octavia anyway? It was out of character. Bellamy shoved through the people and found that it was lessening by the second. All he saw was Clarke with a busted lip and a hand print across his face holding his weeping sister. Her hand trailed down her brown hair and she was making soft sounds with her mouth to comfort her.

Bellamy was taken aback, "What's wrong?"

Octavia separated from Clarke, sniffling. "It's _nothing._" She said and walked away from him. She gave Clarke a glare that Bellamy translated as "_Keep your mouth shut_" before she was completely out of his sight.

"Don't even ask." Clarke put her hand up, "I'm so not getting in the middle of this." Bellamy grabbed Clarke by her arm, pulling her back to his tent. "Do you ever wear a shirt?" She asked, seeming to take in his bare chest. "It's freezing outside and you're going to catch a cold and if you think I'm going to play doctor because of your stupidity- you're completely wrong." It made him smirk because he knew that she was lying. Clarke couldn't stand to watch someone suffer. It was part of her natural maternal instinct.

"Tell me what happened." He demanded, arms crossed. She didn't like being told what to do. In that moment, all sexual desire was out the window. "C'mon Clarke- I don't have all day."

"Were you sleeping just now?" She looked at his unmade bed. What if he had a girl with him? The thought was distasteful. He didn't respond to her question, "its women problems, okay? We get emotional sometimes."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I don't know why you're saying that because I'm telling the truth." She didn't blink. "I was just on the way back to my tent. Unlike some people, I get cold. I don't like to be cold." She said, "So I'm going to go get warm."

He grabbed her arm again, "You're going to tell me what's really going on first." She jerked out of his grip.

"You're not going to tell me what to do." She said, "Not for a minute Bellamy Blake. Maybe Octavia's tired of having an egotistical jackass control her every move."

He opened his mouth to respond, he wanted to say something witty and throw a verbal punch to her armor. He still couldn't find the words to talk to her. She yawned, sitting down on the corner of his bed after she realized that it was going to be a long night. He wasn't going to let her leave until he figured out what he needed to know about Octavia. "I do my best to protect her."

"And sometimes you turn into your worst to do so." Clarke nodded, "It's hard for me to understand how much you love her…I've never felt that kind of love." The way Clarke talked was like she never felt any type of love. The spacewalker and she had a thing once. He knew that- everyone knew that.

"Do I have anything to worry about?" He questioned, "Not miniscule worrying either, like major worry."

"No." Clarke lied. She was _worried. _Clarke yawned again. "Octavia wants to live creatively. She wants butterflies, she wants love, she wants art, and she wants celebration… She wants a beautiful life." She was listing stuff that Bellamy already knew. "I admire Octavia for her carefree attitude. I want to be carefree like that."

"Clarke…" Bellamy said, sitting next to her. "You're a leader, you're intelligent and beautiful. Carefree is not in your personality." His small chuckle made her smile, "You can sleep."

"Here?"

"Yeah." He said in a low voice, "Here." His hand pushed her back slowly as he shifted on his side. Her legs swung over the edge of the bed. There was plenty of room to scoot up but she felt like if her head touched his makeshift pillow than it would be too real. She let him guide his hand up her stomach, over her bust to the side of her neck.

Clarke took a risk- trying to sound as headstrong as he thought she was. "I want you to kiss me."

"All in due time…" Bellamy said slowly, wanting to kiss her too but not wanting to give into her as soon as she gave the order. She'd caused him enough stress and discomfort in his pants in the last few days…it was his turn to torture her. He was one of those people that sought retribution even when he didn't need it. "But right now, I need to guard the camp." Her eyes that were previously focused on his lips few open wide to look at him directly.

"What?"

"Yeah, so the beds all yours tonight. I have a job to do." And with that, he got up to leave her. A small smile played across his face. "And Clarke…"

"Yeah?"

"I expect you to here when I get back."

"Don't hold your breath." She mumbled when he was out of earshot. She waited an hour, maybe two before she made her move. She knew Bellamy's patrol schedule- it's what made her such a great leader. She was observant. She didn't go to her tent- that was too obvious. She went to Octavia's tent. "Hey… O?"

She stood up, "Clarke." She smiled a little. Clarke knew that smile. Ugh, she'd gotten out and she'd seen her grounder even if it was a minute- she'd seen him. "Or should I say sister?"

"Like I've said before- nothing is going on between your brother and me." Clarke said, "He just took me to his tent to talk about you. He interrogated. Lost. And that's it."

"Oh, yeah." Octavia didn't believe that there wasn't something more. "You two are going to be an item. I have foreseen it."

"Now we're claiming to have supernatural abilities… hmm? Have you been drinking?"

"Nope, not a drop." Octavia said, "So what's up?" She patted her bed which was fifty times cozier than Clarke's bed. It helped being the sister of The King.

"I'm hiding."

"From my brother." Octavia said knowingly, "Come on Clarke- just tell me what's going on. You can trust me and I'm pretty sure I can give you the most insight on him."

"You're right." Clarke sat next to Octavia, "I rushed into things with Finn. I got hurt and hurt other people in the process. It was a mistake. And Bellamy is the king of one night stands- among other things- and it's starting to get heated."

"Heated how?"

Clarke shrugged, "I want him, O… and I know he's your brother so don't take offense when I say this- I shouldn't want him. I shouldn't want to be involved in something so reckless but I do, I do, I do." Clarke talked about her feelings, her thoughts, the things Bellamy and she'd done. Octavia played with Clarke's hair the whole time they talked and laughed when Clarke said Bellamy was a complete jackass.

Eventually, they were both asleep. That is, until the sun blinded them and woke them up. Octavia groaned, "Another day."

"Yeah." Clarke sighed, "Another day."

Octavia giggled, "I imagine you're in a shit ton of trouble right now."

"Why? I'm not even late to work."

She continued to giggle, "You were ordered not to leave the tent. You left the tent. You have to know there are going to be some consequences."

Clarke snorted, "What's he going to do? Exile me?"

"No… he might just shower you with kisses." Octavia was extremely romantic even if she tried not to be sometimes. "And then, he'll bed you."

"I told you about my feelings but I'm not ready to act on them." Clarke said, "But I can't say that an angry Bellamy isn't a-"

"Stop your sentence right there. There are some sentences I'm not ready to hear come out of your mouth about my brother."

"Sorry." Clarke blushed, "I'm going to start working. You coming?"

"I'll hold your hand and beg him not to _punish _you for your crimes." Octavia said, "I'm going to be so dramatic in doing so too. Let's go, I'm ready." Octavia stuck to her word. Their hands were in a tight lock. They got many glances while they headed to the drop ship. "I just thought of something that's going to make you laugh."

"What?"

"After our public display of affection yesterday and this- people might think you have eyes for a different Blake."

"Oh, so now you're my lesbian crush, huh?" Clarke laughed out loud as they entered the bay. She let go of her hand like the people did in the movies and said, "If you're not willing to take this relationship public and accept who we are, then I don't want a damn thing to do with you."

"Total Brokeback Mountain, Clarke, with a female tang." Octavia laughed out loud. She never knew Clarke could be so fun. They were met with questioning eyes from Jasper and Monty. "We're not gay!" Octavia cleared the air, "Not that there would be a problem with that if we were, right?"

"Right." Monty and Jasper said. "No problem whatsoever as long as we can watch you kiss." Jasper finished the sentence and immediately blushed. "I didn't mean that."

"Of course you didn't." Octavia winked, "Your boyfriend is just now getting off of his guard duty. You might want to run."

"Clarke has a boyfriend?" Monty asked.

"No." Clarke responded, "I don't. Octavia is just joking." Her friends shrugged it off, "I'm pretty proud of everyone right now- no major injuries this week. Nothing too crazy. We're doing pretty freakin' good." They were all laughing, making many different jokes with one another. Octavia turned around after showing off her dance moves and instantly opened her eyes wide. Clarke knew who it was but she didn't bother to turn around.

"Octavia, someone said you had a visitor last night. They didn't specify so I'm going to ask you once, was it the grounder?"

"No." Octavia said. "It wasn't."

Bellamy turned around and left. He didn't say a word to Clarke. Didn't look at her any specific way, didn't even smirk. He just ignored the fact she existed. That hurt Clarke a little bit. She expected him to go all out and yell at her and make a scene. He didn't. She took that as a sign that their little game was over. If he didn't talk to her, she wasn't going to talk to him.

There was another celebration that night- it was last minute but Clarke decided to attend. She still had a lot of pint up sexual desire going on and she was ready to have sex with someone. Even if it wasn't Bellamy Blake. She wanted to make a clear decision on who her partner for the night was going to be. She sifted through multiple people until her eyes found Felix- she thought his name was Turner. He was a cutie- not a hottie in any way. He looked strong, steel eyes and looked like he didn't belong. She didn't belong either. She started to cross the camp to meet with him- to strike up friendly conversation but she met Octavia's eyes. She looked disappointed but Clarke knew- god she knew that she couldn't wait around for Bellamy. She looked away and continued her walk towards Felix.

"Hey." She tried to sound casual, "You're by yourself."

"I got arrested for killing someone in cold blood." Felix said.

"Oh, really? That's pretty cool." Clarke rolled her eyes, "All crimes are pardoned, remember?" Clarke realized that she sounded like a major idiot. This guy just admitted he was a killer yet she was trying to seduce him. "You like to dance?"

"Depends on the type of dance." He said, "You're Clarke, right?"

"Right." Clarke said.

"The princess." He nodded, "So what are you doing talking to me?"

"I have a proposition for you. A one-night proposition." She said, "Let me be blunt, sex."

"Sex?"

"Yeah… sex." She said, "Let's go back to my tent." _Reckless- _her only rational thought was one word- _reckless. _He followed her for a good distance and it looked like they were actually going to do the deed but he stopped. "What are you-"

She turned around to hear the sound of Bellamy informing Felix if he even looked at Clarke he'd kill him. Felix backed off. He looked at her, breathing heavily as he regained himself. "What the fuck are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking it's time to do whatever the hell I want." She was mocking him, pushing his buttons. "You can't tell me what to do, you can't make people stay away from me just because you don't like it." Clarke said, "You're only my partner."

"So last night, I was only your partner. And last week-" Bellamy stopped talking, probably remembering that he was trying to ignore her for leaving him that morning. He looked around him, no one was there. He kissed her with such force, such power that she instantly moaned. He let her go after a minute of making out, "You know where to find me. Don't get caught sneaking in."

She waited outside her tent, eyeing Bellamy's tent from her own until the coast was clear. It may have been ten minutes, it may have been an hour. She didn't know. She took off her jacket as she walked in. He looked up, his shirt already off as he sat at the end of his bed. "You knew I would come."

"I know you _will_." She was taken aback by his sexual innuendo. He smirked at her reaction as her blood red blush crept around her skin. Clarke sucked in a deep breath, fighting for courage before she slammed herself into him. Her lips touched his- soft at first, then she increased the intensity of it. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. His arm wrapped around her back tightly as she placed her legs on either side of him. He could easily fall back but he refused to let her on top. He was take charge. He picked them up off the bed, Clarke tightening her grip around him so she wouldn't fall- not that he would let her fall in the first place. "Clarke." He moaned as she slipped a little in his grip, rubbing her body against his pants and growing erection. She wanted him to say her name again but he didn't give her the chance. He was on top of her, kissing down her neck and over the exposed part of her cleavage. Her bra covered up most of her bust but he still found her irresistible.

He pushed down on her- this time causing her to moan. She felt him harden more and more as he rubbed against her. She thought for a quick second, _now this is dry humping. _She was tired of the games. She wanted to have sex, not sit around with her clothes on. Her hand moved down Bellamy's body, "I want you." She told him without getting too explicit. For some reason, he didn't respond to her admission of wanting him. "C'mon Bellamy…"

"What do you want me to do?" He nearly purred into her ear. "You have to tell me."

"I want you to…" She began, lowering her voice before she finished her sentence. "To _fuck me." _She didn't usually use profanity. And she never had a reason to use it in this situation. Bellamy knew that about her- how she really didn't have a filthy mouth. He put his hand behind her back and unclasped her bra. The ease in which he did it reminded her about how many partners he'd had over their short stay on earth. She felt nervous- those girls knew how to have sex, how to administer pleasure- she was a blank slate. She tensed.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked, "God…this isn't what you want now." He sat up a little, taking his hands off her body.

"No," She grabbed his arm, "No that's not it… Bellamy, this is probably going to be the worst sex you've ever had."

"Why?" He asked, "You're not a-"

"Not a virgin." Clarke said, "I am not a virgin, I've only had sex once though." She said with a sigh, "It wasn't exactly a tutorial either. It was one of those in and out things that you just get over with and- and, I'm done talking."

He rolled completely off her, "One person?"

"One."

"Finn?"

"The one and only." Her laugh was a little be morbid. "Not really the best idea I've ever had. I don't want to disappoint, Bellamy."

"How could you disappoint?" He asked earnestly, kissing her softer than he ever had. "I'm not going to let this be a just in and out thing."

"Why not?" Clarke asked, "It's your specialty. Gone by Dawn is your second motto."

He frowned, "I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

"It's your tent- why wouldn't you be here?"

"Are you implying that you'll be gone by dawn?" He chuckled, "You don't seem like the type." He started kissing down her neck again, his body resting on hers for a second before he used his arm to hold up his weight. His hand pressed against her hip- the pressure sending a shiver up her body. "We don't have to do this…"

Her heart was beating too fast to move correctly. She wanted to take off her clothes, wanted to kiss him so hard that his lips went numb but she couldn't. She could only nod her head. Lucky for her, Bellamy brought his mouth down on hers. His tongue begged for entrance that she didn't immediately grant. She liked to keep him on his toes. Once she did let him in her mouth, he smiled. She wasn't a master at kissing but she did well.

She could smell the sweat between the two as Bellamy reached for the hem of her shirt. He pulled it over her head and tossed it on the floor. His mouth immediately connecting with the flesh above her breasts. He licked and sucked until he was sure there would be a mark. She tilted her head and arched her back when his hand went under her to take off her bra. One quick motion and she was bare. She knew she looked good—no one could tell her differently. In Bellamy's case, he seemed to agree with her thoughts. He smiled down at her and said, "Exquisite." She didn't expect to hear that word roll off of Bellamy's tongue but she was glad it did. His hands were cold when they glided over her nipples. She felt them harden underneath his touch. He apologized and rubbed his hands together, breathing on them to make sure they were warm enough. She sighed when he started touching her again. His deep voice said something along the lines of, "I want you so bad right now but I promised I wouldn't be quick."

His growing member between her clothed thighs served as an example to his previous statement. She bit her lip when his mouth came down on her breast, his tongue circling around her areola. No one had ever done this before- not that there was a line of people that'd seen her breasts. There certainly wasn't. The whole process was extremely slow. She knew that foreplay was worth it somewhere in the back of her mind and made the experience better but _damn _did it take forever. Still, she found herself getting wetter each small, wet kiss he placed on her skin.

Eventually, Bellamy kissed down her stomach and over her belly button. She wanted him to do it again but she felt as if they were pressed for time. Eventually, he was able to wiggle her out of her pants and return between her legs. His hand moved her hair out of her eyes, "Why do I feel like this is about to change everything?" She asked.

"Because it is."

"In a good or a bad way."

"I suspect a little of both." He growled seductively when she pressed her heel into his back, "I take that as a sign to get moving, right?"

"You'd be correct." She said as he leaned up, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them o1ff. He was bare within seconds after that and on top of her. She was aware of everything around her and nothing at all at the same time. There was this white noise sound blocking out any intellectual thoughts in her head as he pressed against her. "_Bellamy_…" She said, arching her back to get closer to him. "Please."

He kissed down her neck again until his mouth was at the band on her underwear. He pulled them down her legs carefully, maintaining eye contact the entire time. He placed a small kiss on her heat, then plunged two fingers into her. She was completely shocked with the feeling of him inside of her. The way he curled his fingers to meet her every need had her moaning repeatedly. She suppressed her overwhelming need to orgasm. She was NOT going to orgasm first. Hell, no. She continued to grow wetter and wetter though.

Frustrated by her resistance, Bellamy withdrew his fingers after a while. "Princess, don't fight it."

"I'm not fighting it." She blushed a deep shade of red that informed Bellamy she was lying. He gave her props for having some type of control in the bedroom. Bellamy came back up to her, his lips meeting her lips- his nose touching her nose. He closed his eyes, nuzzling their faces together for a moment before he pushed himself inside of her. She instinctively grabbed his shoulder in a little bit of pain when he was inside. Her breathing was ragged while she adjusted to his length. Bellamy wasn't going to pretend that it didn't give him so type of satisfaction to know she hadn't had bigger. It boosted his ego, solidified his pride in the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" He asked cockily. She frowned at him for a moment but then he proceeded to push deeper and a loud pleasurable sound betrayed her. She closed her eyes and pushed into him. For a second, he was going to let her do that but then he changed his mind. He put his hands on her hips and pushed her down, his hand grabbed her calf and wrapped her leg around him so he could push even deeper. "Open your eyes." He meant to sound sexy, but instead he sounded breathy. Her walls were so tight but wet that he could barely keep it together. Clarke didn't help his situation either, with each thrust she either moaned or said his name. Her hands were in his hair, tugging it over and over again each time he really hit the right spot. "C'mon Clarke, keep your eyes open." He urged her when they fluttered again.

Droplets of sweat were rolling down both of them at this point. Their body heat was so extreme that he knew exactly how to keep himself warm for the winter. Her breathing was all over the place. It was rough, it was changing the faster he went and she sounded like she was almost to her climax.

His lips came crashing down on hers as he sped up. Her nails dug deep into his back, causing him to hiss in her mouth. She smiled knowing she was getting to him just as much as he was getting to her. She had been withholding her secret weapon long enough. She was ready to make him cum. "Fuck me Bellamy Blake, Fuck. Me."

He couldn't handle it. It just threw him right over the edge. It was like she was stroking his sexual pride in himself and he liked that. He liked the way he was completely confident in this situation. Her eyes shuddered after he finished inside of her, her whole entire body tensing around him. Her breathing hitching the entire time.

When he was confident that she, too, was finished he rolled off of her, completely exhausted. "Oh my god…" Clarke breathed, her hand resting over her heart to monitor its rapid beating. Her hair line was soaking wet, her naked body glistening with that after-sex glow. He was lying flat on his chest, breathing in deep breaths trying to regain some sense of self before he started talking. He turned his head to face her. He watched with a smile at her post-sex attitude. "I didn't-" She blushed before she continued, "I didn't know sex could be so good."

"Shh…" He laughed, "Keep saying things like that and I'll never let you leave this tent."

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

"The fact that you didn't know sex was like that." He said, "And I'm the only guy you will ever be having sex with in the way distant future."

"I'm not ready to commit." She said, "Bellamy… I know there were sparks and all but c'mon… you're not the type to have one girl. I've accepted that. I thought that this was all about sex." There she went, her moment of bliss out the window and her walls coming up. "It was a nice thought to say you'd be here in the morning and I imagine you meant it but what about the next morning and the next? It's just not you." Her heart was twisting while she talked. "I'm going to-"

"Clarke." He was finally able to speak, "I want to commit… And the only reason you're clearly giving me is the fact that you don't think I want to." She started to crawl out of his bed. Slipping her pants on in seconds as well as throwing her bra and shirt on. "Clarke, stay." All his pride was whipping around like the sudden wind going through his tent. He was no longer too proud to beg. "Dammit, Clarke!" He yelled, standing up and throwing on his pants in a hurry. "Come back." She was walking away from his as fast as she could. She ducked behind a few tents when she heard the flap of his tent move until he walked passed her little spot. She quickly retreated towards Octavia's tent. Her mouth wide open when she walked in. Octavia was sleeping soundly.

"Octavia!" She hissed, shaking her body. Octavia rolled over groggily, "Octavia!" Clarke continued to say before she jumped up.

"Oh my god, is something wrong?" Octavia looked around her tent.

"Lower your voice." Clarke said, "I had sex with your brother."

"What?" Octavia clapped her hands, "No details please. Just let me bask in the fact that you are my sister."

"I walked away, Octavia." Clarke said, "I stood up and walked away because I'm scared. I'm terrified." Clarke started breathing heavily, "Oh my god… I'm a horrible person."

Octavia was actually reasonable. She pulled Clarke down and started playing with her hair again, "Bellamy doesn't have a fair reputation around this camp but you have to believe that he hasn't always been this way… you have to know by the sound of his voice that you mean something to him. Bellamy has committed his entire life to me. I'm positive that he could commit to you if you gave him the chance." Her words were soft, "He could do it, Clarke."

Clarke sighed, "But what if I couldn't? What if the intensity of our relationship is so powerful and I crumble beneath the weight? What if I ruin it by being cold?"

"It looks like you're on that path already." Octavia said, "I'm tired. We can discuss this more in the morning."

"Okay." Clarke said, closing her eyes. She distantly heard her name being called but she didn't care. She was so tired all of a sudden.

XXX

Clarke woke up to the sound of Octavia putting on her jacket. "Good morning sleepy head." She laughed, "You ready to face the awkward music?" Clarke groaned, stretching out and then pausing. She immediately turned a bright red.

"What?" Octavia was amused.

"I forgot my underwear in his tent. Octavia, you have to help me." Clarke begged, "I can't just walk in there and demand them back. That's so…weird." She said, still extremely red.

"Looks like you're going commando." Octavia snorted. "This is just classic." Clarke climbed out of Octavia's bed and used O's homemade comb to get the tangles out of her hair. Then, she used wildflowers and water to clean off her skin. She was highly uncomfortable when she walked out of the tent like everyone knew she wasn't wearing her underwear and she'd been with Bellamy. She realized that was completely paranoid. Octavia was by her side- it was another day of gaining looks from people.

In a way, they did it to themselves. And in a way, it was a protecting measure against unwanted attention. Clarke didn't want anyone to go after Octavia when she was in love with Lincoln and Octavia didn't want anyone going after Clarke when she was so intertwined in her emotions about Bellamy. People thinking there was a little something-something going on could prevent a lot of male attention.

"C-Griffin and O-Blake in the medical bay!" Octavia laughed hysterically when they walked into the drop ship. "My freaky lesbian lova'"

"Shhh!" Clarke was laughing in return, "No one must ever know."

"You know, you're my best friend." Octavia said, "You've made this place tolerable."

Clarke smiled, "Thanks for saying that, O-Blake."

"No problem, C-Griffin." She winked. Clarke and Octavia worked side by side all day on patients. Octavia let a few choice words drop while her hands worked to stitch up someone's wound. Clarke just leaned back against the table and watched her. She was glad Octavia was finally learning how to help people. "You're staring." Octavia told her.

"I'm just making sure you don't take out his eye." Clarke said, "And probably because I find you so damn irresistible." She joked, which caused Octavia to laugh. "Shh… you don't want to stab him."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Octavia said while she finished stitching up their patient. "C-Griffin you just know how to work your way into a girl's heart. You can get out now." She said, he hurriedly walked out of the drop ship shaking his head.

XXX

Bellamy walked up to the guy that Miller accidentally jabbed in the eye with a log. "You okay?" The guy just nodded as if something was on his mind. "What?"

"Dude, I had no idea your sister was…" The guy looked sheepishly at Bellamy, "You know."

"I know what?" Bellamy asked. Miller came up to them, "dapping" the guy up and apologizing for beating him in the head. "What were you saying about my sister?"

Miller said with a knowing smirk, "Stay away from that one- she's been claimed." The guy, who Bellamy thought was named Chris nodded in agreement.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bellamy demanded to know. "My sister has not been claimed by anyone. Who says she has been?" He was looking for blood after that statement.

"The medic." Chris snapped his fingers repeatedly, "Clarke or what Octavia called her _C-Griffin. _I swear I didn't know that either of them were lesbians." Chris continued to talk, "I mean it's sort of hot- no offense Bellamy but damn- I didn't even suspect that they were lesbians. Of course, people have been talking about them coming out of Octavia's tent recently in the morning holding hands and looking all happy and stuff."

Bellamy laughed loudly, "My sister nor Clarke are lesbians." He was intrigued with their relationship though. He knew Clarke and Octavia were friends… but this was different. Clarke was so flustered last night and she ran to his sister? It was… he didn't even have a word to describe it. "They're friends."

"Good friends." Miller said, "Really good friends."

"Enough." Bellamy said. He started walking in the direction that Chris came from. He walked in on Octavia and Clarke laughing like idiots. There was nothing around them that could be that funny. The laughter immediately stopped when his presence was known.

"Damn, party's over." Octavia sang like a little bird. She remained present though- she didn't look like she was going any time soon. Her arms were crossed while she took in her brother and Clarke's emotional issues. "Well isn't this exciting…"

Clarke was blushing a deeper and deeper red. "O-Blake." She nodded towards Octavia who nodded back and walked out of the drop ship. "What do you want Bellamy?"

"Oh- attitude, attitude." He said, "I just happened to hear the most interesting rumor concerning you and a certain Blake. Hint, it's not me."

Clarke smiled, "I'm not with your sister. I'm not lesbian." She told him, a red that she'd never been before surfaced. "You know that."

"Oh, I know that." Bellamy was being extremely sexually suggestive. She couldn't even pretend to be surprised. "I'm going to ask you once… and once only if you're toying with my sister." He didn't even ask. He didn't even have to. Her eyes were open wide, her mouth twisted in a defensive stance. He wanted to kiss it but he knew they had things to discuss.

"No." Clarke answered despite her facial features telling him that she was being truthful. "She's my best friend." Her eyes shifted to her feet. "I mean it…"

"You went to her last night with all of your thoughts." Bellamy said, "And you've been doing that, right? And she comforts you the way I want to comfort you and she listens to you the way I want to listen to you. I'm jealous of my sister." Bellamy shook his head, "How is that?"

Her mental walls didn't budge against him. She couldn't let herself break yet. She had to give it time to see if it was real. She had to test the situation and see if he could commit to her without going off with someone else. If he really felt so strongly for her, he could wait a few days. "I don't know." She brushed him off.

He didn't like that. Not. One. Bit. Clarke turned away from him and closed her eyes tightly. There was a war going up in her head. "If I asked you to wait, could you do it?" Clarke asked.

"What?"

"If I asked you to wait, could you do it?" Clarke repeated. "I'm not ready to commit to something that has a probability of failing. Not again."

Bellamy looked at Clarke in disbelief. This was completely new territory. He'd never been so rejected. "I need air."

When Bellamy was out of earshot and her viewpoint, she started to cry. Her face tilted towards the ceiling like she was looking for answers. Hot tears rolling down her cheeks like she'd lost something- but she hadn't lost anything- nothing that was really hers to lose in the first place. That's when Monty walked in. "Hey, do you know where the herbs for the birth control tea are?"

"You have them. You're the one that has been making tea these last few days."

"Without herbs." Monty said, "They've been missing since the big party."

"What?" Clarke said, her breathing picking up again. "Um…" She couldn't even focus. Now she was really crying.

"What did I say?" Monty asked.

Clarke couldn't control her breathing, "I have to- I have to go." She felt like she was going to throw up. She ran around camp, searching heavily for Octavia. She bypassed everyone without really seeing them. She was hysterical. It wasn't until she found Octavia's familiar crown of beautiful hair that she settled- slightly. Not really settled, actually. She wrapped her arms around her. Her breathing ragged, she was starting to hyperventilate. "I'm so scared." She cried that ugly cry that girls have. Octavia wrapped her arms around Clarke tightly.

"What's wrong? What did Bellamy say?" Octavia was pulling Clarke out of earshot. "Clarke- calm down."

"I-I-I can't." Clarke sniffled. Everything was falling apart. She was falling apart. God, she was finally snapping. Octavia let go of her just to put her hands on Clarke's shoulders. "Monty… herbs…Bellamy's fault…" was all Octavia was hearing.

"Can you mind your own fucking business?" She yelled at the nosy people around her. Clarke looked like a hot mess. "You have to use your words."

Clarke tried to compose herself. She was still crying, "Monty just came into the drop ship after I asked Bellamy to wait for me to be ready to commit and asked me where all the birth control herbs are. I thought he had them, O. He was making that god-awful tea every day with that smelling thing in it. I assumed that- that- I assumed that I was being safe. You know? Turns out I really wasn't."

"Oh." Octavia said- confused at first. Then it settled in and her eyes widened. "Oh!" She grabbed Clarke by her shoulders. "And you and Bellamy had sex last night."

Clarke closed her eyes tightly, "My life is over."

"Hey, you don't know that yet." Octavia said, "We'll keep an eye on it. Alright? Let's go back to my tent."

XXX

Avoidance was Clarke's new thing over the next few weeks. They refused to look at each other. They refused to talk unless in was absolutely imperative. Things were shot the hell and she didn't know how to fix it. It'd been precisely six weeks since their lovely night and Clarke hadn't told him about the possibility of pregnancy. She'd covered up her freak out in front of Monty with a lie about low blood sugar and a stomach flu. He bought it because he trusted her… or he knew that she was completely ashamed. Clarke had found her underwear in Octavia's tent- now Octavia and Clarke's tent. She was too ashamed to thank him for that.

Every night, Clarke cried. Every night, Octavia consoled her. She didn't want to be pregnant. She didn't want to have Bellamy's child. But in her heart, she knew that's what was going on.

Clarke was a medical intern who, like most people, enjoyed babies. She knew a lot about babies even if she never planned on having one. More importantly, she knew about pregnancy.

Her mind went over the textbook symptoms of pregnancy at six weeks. Nausea- check. Vomiting- check, check. Tender breasts- check. And she was so very tired.

Octavia and Clarke walked over to the drop ship as Clarke stuffed her face with a handful of berries. Octavia was a lot happier about the whole possible-pregnancy thing. She wanted to be an Aunt. She'd be the first Aunt from the Ark. "I read something once that you can tell you're pregnant from the eyes." Octavia said, "But I guess you've given up on testing it, right?"

"I have a gut feeling about it." Clarke said, "Plus, my boobs are killing me."

Octavia grew silent, "You know you're going to have to tell him eventually, right?"

XXX

Clarke walked along the edge of camp. Another week had passed. Her baby was apparently the size of a blueberry. It was weird to think of her baby that way but it was true. "Okay, little blueberry baby." She talked to it, avoiding putting her hand on her belly when people could see her. "I'm going to have to tell your father about you. I know, I know. He's a jackass. A major jackass but your aunt seems to think he'll be happy about it." She sighed, "I hope you're pretty like your aunt. I hope you have her eyelashes because those are some beautiful eyelashes."

"Who are you talking to?" Bellamy came up behind her. She turned around and paled instantly.

"No one." She said, "Absolutely no one."

"Okay?" Bellamy looked annoyed. "I need your opinion." He needed it, he didn't want it. Clarke looked distracted which furthered Bellamy's annoyance. "Never mind."

Clarke looked down at her feet- at least, that's what Bellamy thought she was looking at as she walked away from him. "I told you he was a jackass, blueberry."

Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows and started to follow her. "Okay, Clarke- you been eating the wacky nuts? You need me to get someone for you?" He grabbed her by her shoulders.

"No, I'm fine." She pushed his hands off of her. "I'm fine." She went to turn away, this time protectively putting her hands over her flat stomach when he turned her around. No, she didn't think Bellamy would hurt her but she'd bonded- somewhere in all of her tears… she bonded with the little blueberry in her womb.

Bellamy looked at her. His eyes trying to comprehend the situation and he looked like he was close to figuring out what was going on with her. That is, until Finn rudely interrupted them. "Clarke… I have this cut on my palm that you might want to look at." Bellamy didn't move. He was still calculating. He was still thinking about everything.

"Yeah, let's go back to the drop ship so I can disinfect it."

Bellamy blurted it out in front of Finn- he didn't mean to but everything just started adding up. "You're pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Finn asked, "How's that even possible? You had the shot when we had sex." He seemed too happy to claim Clarke's baby as his own.

"Bellamy, I was going to tell you." She said, "When it was the right time…"

"You've been pregnant for seven weeks, Clarke. You could have said anything in that time period. You could have said, hey I might be pregnant. Let me guess, Octavia knew the entire time, right?" Bellamy was angry with her. Clarke's hands defensively stayed glued to her stomach.

"She's not seven weeks pregnant, it's more than that. Why does it even matter to you?"

"It's not your baby, Finn!" Clarke and Bellamy said at the same time which seemed to piss them off more than they were already.

"Whose baby is it then, Clarke? You haven't been with anyone-" Then, it dawned on Finn. "No." He said, "No fucking way." The two didn't have to respond to him. He just vanished on his own. Clarke didn't even care that _he was_ angry.

Bellamy was furious at this point, "How could you not tell me?"

"If you couldn't wait to commit to a relationship with me…" She started, "I didn't want to be pregnant, Bellamy. I prayed so hard Buddha might have heard me that I wasn't pregnant. I've come to terms with it- but just recently. "I've also come to the terms that you might not be a part of blueberry baby's life. And that's okay too because I don't need you." She wasn't trying to be harsh so she said, "I'm not trying to hurt you when I say that… I'm trying to be practical. This baby is now the most important thing in my life and I won't put up with you being flaky."

"Says the girl who slipped into the night after we conceived the…"

"It's okay, you can say blueberry baby. At seven weeks, the baby is the size of a blueberry and I want to reframe from calling the baby it. It's demeaning." She could tell that he was still angry. She sighed, "I'm not going to apologize for my baby."

"Our baby." Bellamy corrected her, "I'm not going to let your push me out of his life."

"Blueberry's life." Clarke corrected, "Not a boy, not a girl. Blueberry's arms and legs are developing and blueberry has kidneys." She was crying again, "Next week-" She sniffled, "The baby will be the size of a raspberry and the baby's heart beat will average 150 beats per minute."

"Clarke…" Bellamy said, "What do these facts have anything to do with me trying to take charge in this situation?"

"Because, like I said, I don't need you. Frankly, if you couldn't wait long enough for me to be ready for a relationship then I don't know how we could ever have a good dynamic as parents." She was still holding her stomach. "We don't even love each other."

"Is that important right now?" Bellamy asked, "Do you want our baby to be raised by a single parent or as a unit?"

"A unit." She answered, "A single parent home can be hard sometimes."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"I don't know! Why are you so upset?" She yelled. "You don't make any sense!" She threw her hands up in the air and started walking towards the drop ship.

He didn't make any sense? There was not one point where he could follow what she was saying efficiently. He needed to talk to her when she wasn't so rattled or rambling about damn fruit. His baby was not a fruit. It was a fucking baby. He knew where he had to go.

Octavia.

He could scope out his sister from a mile away. "Octavia." He grabbed her arm, pulling her into his tent. "Clarke's pregnant."

"Oh my god, really?" Octavia faked surprised pretty well.

He crossed his arms, "She told me you knew. Actually, that was one of the only things I could understand besides the fact that she's seven weeks pregnant, the baby's mine, and she's calling the baby blueberry." He was careful not to say _it_. He didn't want to call the baby _it_. He was happy about Clarke's pregnancy somewhere in his mind. It meant that he would have an excuse to come around more often. He'd be able to tell her how lovely she is…how she glowed. He'd be able to put his hands on her stomach and kiss her there too. He wanted this. He wanted to feel her around him again. He was hard up for sex but that wasn't really the point.

He was mad at her for not telling him. She should have told him. Instead, she once more confided in his sister. "You weren't paying attention, Bellamy." Octavia accused him, "Her breasts are huge, and her mood swings evident… you know she wouldn't have avoided you this long if something wasn't up. You were just so involved in yourself and your pain that you forgot to look at hers. That's why she's hesitating, that's why she's scared."

"You're saying this is my fault… she's the one that left. She's the one that decided she didn't want to commit."

"She wanted you to fight for her!" Octavia nearly screamed, "Now- its cold and she's pregnant and you're confronting me about y'all's mistakes. No way, I'm not your therapist."

XXX

Clarke and Bellamy were reaching a settlement around 13 weeks into her pregnancy. She was barely showing but everyone knew about her pregnancy- mostly because of the extremely intoxicated Finn that graced the 100's camp. Bellamy walked into the drop ship, a faint and tired smile playing across his lips. "How's blueberry?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "Peach." She corrected him, "Our baby is the size of a peach."

"No way." Bellamy smirked, "That's double the size of last week's olive."

"Yeah." Clarke yawned, "My fatigue is supposed to be lessening but I'm so tired."

"Clarke, you can sleep." He said, "You don't have to be awake all the time."

He'd been touching her gently again. It was clear that he wanted a relationship with her. She was easing into the idea. Her feelings never went away, they were just put behind walls with a heavy structure. She liked the way his hands always found a way to her stomach. "Octavia's sleeping right now."

"Sleep in my tent." Bellamy suggested, "No one will bother you there."

"Hey, we've been down this road before." She told him, "I ended up pregnant."

"Well, you can't get pregnant twice in the next six months." Bellamy said, "Have I told you how great you're looking lately?"

"Only every time you cut yourself, want something, or breathe." She said. "I don't think Peach will want his daddy to have sex with his mom."

"His?" Bellamy caught her. "Oh, I'm not going to let you live this one down… and for the record, I'm sure Peach understands that his _daddy _is losing his mind not being able to sleep with his _mommy._" Bellamy leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then her nose. Clarke was waiting for him to kiss her lips but he hadn't yet. She sighed, "It's been 13- almost 14 weeks."

"I'm ready." She nodded, "I think. No… I don't know. How do you know when you're ready?"

"I've never been ready." Bellamy shrugged.


End file.
